


Strumming heartstrings

by invisiblehabits



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisiblehabits/pseuds/invisiblehabits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you miss it?” he asked, somewhat worried of what the answer might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strumming heartstrings

Tora felt sated and relaxed, ready for sleep with all his worries soothed by the compliant guitarist currently resting half on top of him. They should probably change the sheets, Tora knew he’d regret it come morning if he slept in soil ones, and Hiroto probably wanted a quick shower to wash off. But it was tempting to just slide down into sleep and leave all worries till the morning. At least that was the plan untill something was pulled across his ribs, something small and pointy, grazing the skin just short of actually hurting.

“What are you doing baby?” he yawned and opened his eyes, not sure when he’d allowed them to fall shut.

“Just thinking,” Hiroto replied, pulled his fingers back the same way they’d gone down, creating a twin scratch of white on Tora’s already milky skin.

“About?” the guitarist pushed, more or less knowing the answer already but he wanted Hiroto to talk about it. Even if it meant being mildly abused by....a guitar pick? Now where had that come from?

“Nao,” Hiroto admitted, knowing there was no point in trying to hide it. He didn’t really want to hide it, Tora was his boyfriend and they should be able to talk about everything, even Hiroto’s ex. “Or rather topping, I guess.”

It was something they’d danced around a lot over the months since they got together. Nao and Hiroto had broken off years ago, barely had a relationship at all, but Tora knew Hiroto had been on top then. For many years there had been no interactions within the band, which by all means was to be preferred, but the idea of letting Hiroto slip through his fingers now was more than Tora could stomach.

“Do you miss it?” he asked, somewhat worried of what the answer might be.

“Yes....and no,” the younger replied cryptically. Propping his chin on Tora’s chest he looked up at his fellow guitarist. “I mean, I’m happy with you, as a bottom. But sometimes...I don’t know.”

“You miss the control,” Tora filled in the blank for him. It was one of the things he really loved about being a top, feeling his partner submit to him, trust him with their body and pleasure, and even if the small guitarist was adorable, dorky and innocent most of the time, Tora knew there was a side of him that wanted more.

An adorably puzzled look crossed Hiroto’s features, making him look almost as childish as in the band’s early years. He hadn’t really appealed to Tora then, it wasn’t until recently, within the past year or so, he’d begun to look twice at the young guitarist. And once he started to look, it wasn’t long before he stared, claimed.

“How did you know?” Hiroto asked. “About the control?”

It wasn’t something he’d told anyone, the fact he sometimes wished he had more control in his life than he did. He was the youngest member in his band, hung out a lot with older people, most people seemed to like taking care of him.

“The guitar pick,” Tora answered and pointed towards his chest. The left side was covered in a crisscross pattern of brand new white- and slightly older bright red lines. “That’s the work of someone who likes taking control every once in a while.”

“Oh...” Hiroto blushed. “Sorry, I...didn’t mean to.”

“No, I’m sorry. I cannot give you that, not really.”

“It’s alright.” Hiroto smiled and moved up to kiss lips lightly, picked up the guitar pick and drew another line. “I can live with this.”


End file.
